


Breathe

by kelex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only moments he can really breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Between heartbeats was the only time that Sam breathed. He couldn't breathe when Dean was close to him, when one hand was wrapped around his throbbing dick and the other hand caught in his hair. He couldn't breathe when his mouth was being completely devoured, tongues thrusting wildly against each other as Dean kissed him and Sam kissed back. He couldn't breathe when his balls were aching and his back was breaking, arched and locked in place and he definitely couldn't breathe when was coming and seeing stars. He couldn't breathe when Dean's arms were flung over his waist and Dean's weight was pressing down against him, and he couldn't breathe when Dean's head laid on his shoulder. The only time that he could breathe was in those in-between times, when he counted the beats of his own heart and counted the beats of his brother's.


End file.
